


Oops?

by Cepheid_Variable



Series: Beetlejuice x Reader fics [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Edging, Excessive use of italics, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is an Idiot, Smut, Voyeurism, and commas, kind of, no y/n, this is pure filth im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cepheid_Variable/pseuds/Cepheid_Variable
Summary: Reader is gettin frisky, accidentally summons the Bugman. Porn ensues, because duh.I wrote this in a frenzy at 3am. Apologies for any stupid mistakes.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Series: Beetlejuice x Reader fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Oops?

_ Slam! _

The door to your home slams shut. You let out a noise somewhere in between a groan and a scream. Fuck. People. You drop your stuff on the floor, kicking off your shoes to some unseen corner of the room. Making your way to your bedroom, you shed various clothing items until you're only in your bra and underwear. Flopping down face down on your bed, you let out a muffled scream into the bedsheets. Everything that could've gone wrong  _ had. _ Once again, Fuck. People. Rolling over, you decide that you need something to relax. Your hand slides down your stomach, snaking its way underneath your underwear. A sigh escapes your lips, eyes slipping closed. Body finally relaxing, you rub your sensitive nub, letting out a quiet breathy moan. You slip a finger inside. Slowly, all the tension from every other part of your body gravitates towards the tight coil in your stomach.

_ "Beetlejuice..."  _ A quiet whisper escapes your lips, without even thinking. The air tenses slightly - not like you notice, focused completely in your ministrations. You find that perfect spot, arching your back slightly. You whine his name again:  _ "Beetlejuice,"  _ once again, the air around you tightens. He's watching you, waiting. Your eyes remain closed, though. You're so close, you can  _ feel _ it - almost, almost, so fucking close - 

"Beetlejuice!" You cry out, the crest is  _ right there _ and - 

A large hand grabs your wrist and yanks it out of your underwear. You cry out, partly because holy shit there's a person in your room and partly because  _ Hey I was using that! _ Your eyes fly open to see Beej, a cocky grin on his face, hair littered with pink streaks, hovering over you. Settling down with his knees on either side of your hips, he licks your wet fingers with his serpentine tongue.

"Hiya babes," He rasps in that deep voice of his. "You rang?" You groan, trying to pull your wrist away from his grasp. He tuts. "No more of that boring fingering shit, dollface. I'm gonna take care of ya, make sure you can't walk for days." You squeak at that as he grabs your other hand, which at some point had landed on his chest, as well, and pins them above your head. A black and white striped snake slithers from his coat sleeve, tying itself around your wrists.

"Beej, c'mon-" He cuts you off with a kiss. As he pulls away, he snaps. A bundle of fabric appears, shoved into your mouth. Wait, is that your  _ underwea- _

"Nice panties, sweetheart," he chuckles. Your face goes bright red. Immediately, you spit the fabric out of your mouth, ready to give him the lecture of your goddamn life about how nasty that was and how if he ever does that again it would be going up his  _ ass  _ (though let's be honest, he'd probably enjoy that) when he snaps again. His tie slithers off his neck and around your mouth, serving as a gag. You growl, trying to convey that you want to  _ murder him right now _ , but he just laughs and unhooks your bra.  _ Asshole. _

Pressing a kiss to each of your breasts, gently kneading them, he drags his rough hands down your torso, kissing and licking his way towards your thighs. You moan quietly, and he smirks against your skin. "Enjoying yourself, babes?" You glance down to meet his eyes staring right back you, and fuck if that isn't hot. Your face, if it's even possible, gets redder. Beej dips his head back down and bites the meat of your thigh. You arch, letting out a high pitched whine. He licks the spot afterwards, causing your whine to morph into a moan. There's that smirk again, pressed into your skin. He works his way towards your now soaked core, blowing softly on the heated flesh. You gasp, bucking your hips up to his mouth. He grabs you, pushing you back down to the bed. 

And then he goes to town.

Licking and slurping and nibbling and sucking like it's his last meal on earth. Pressing his tongue flat, dragging it up your slit. Pressing his teeth on your clit, barely making a biting motion. Shoving his tongue inside of you, curling it in just the way. Kissing your clit and then creating suction. You were going to fucking  _ combust _ . Within barely minutes, you were moaning and tossing your head around the pillows like you were goddamn possessed. You kept trying to arch your back, rock your hips, grab his hair - anything. But you were held in place. Just as you were reaching the cusp of that sweet release, he pulled away again. You groaned and he laughed.

"Nice pussy, dollface," His hair was fully pink now, getting darker by the second. He leaned back on his haunches, eyeing you up and down. "You look so perfect tied up for me like this, y'know? My own personal buffet. Tell ya what, huh? I'll take that tie outta your mouth 'cause I wanna hear your sweet moans, but you gotta promise me you won't send me back, alright?" You nod frantically. He laughs and snaps. The tie poofs out of existence. Immediately, you whine.

"Beej, stop being a tease," You gasp out. "Not fair that you're still dressed." Another snap, and that problem is fixed. You practically drool, taking in his figure, trailing your eyes down the line of green hair that leads to your favorite bit of him. He grins, watching you take him in with a needy look in your eyes. 

“Like what you see babes?” You nod, and he cackles. “Wanna see a magic trick?” You glance up at him, confused. He wiggles his eyebrows and points to his strained cock. You snort, and he grins even wider. “Watch! I’ll make it disappear!” You start laughing now, unable to hold it in. He has a way of almost ruining the mood with his stupid humor, but making you want him all the more for it.

He grabs your calf and puts it over his shoulder, pulling you to the edge of the mattress. Slowly, he enters you fully, savoring every inch. A deep moan escapes the both of you, relishing in the feeling of  _ complete _ . He whispers breathlessly, just loud enough for you to barely hear.

_ “Abracadabra, bitch.”  _

Just before the full body laugh comes, he jerks and slams into you. You gasp and keen, throwing your head back. Beetlejuice, at full speed and strength, rolls his hips into yours, grunting with each slap of skin. He kisses the side of your knee, biting down. The obscenely wet sounds filling the room only help to encourage him. He drops your leg, opting for your hips instead. He holds them off the bed, and the new position has him slamming right onto your g-spot. You scream, finally reaching your orgasm. Beej shudders as you tighten around him, stuttering in his thrusts.

The snake holding your wrists together slithers away, and they shoot up to Beetlejuice’s hair, pulling him down on top of you. You tug and kiss and he never stops thrusting into you. One of his hands presses against your clit, and you squeal. He bites down on your neck as you cum in unison, groaning each other’s names (just Beej for you) and gasping for air.

He flops off of you, grabbing your hips and cuddling you towards him, while pulling the sheets over the two of you. He nuzzles his face into your neck, sniffing at your hair. You grasp his back, stroking up and down. Slowly, his hair returns to its normal green tint. You sigh contentedly, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. He pulls back, kissing you properly. 

“Thank you, Bug.” You whisper.

“No problem, angel. Bad day?” You nod. He’s rarely this quiet and gentle, but he knows you’ve been through the works today. Also sex. Sex makes him all gooey and sweet. You just sit and hold each other for a few minutes, before he yawns loudly. 

“Wow, am I really that boring? I’m hurt,” You joke. He smirks, kissing your forehead.

“Oh, please, babes. You’re  _ never _ boring.”

He’s right, of course. How could you be boring when you’re with the Ghost with the Most?


End file.
